


The One Who Saved me

by Alotmoreginger



Category: Original Work, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Bad Story, Convention, Disabled Character, F/M, Fake disorder, Fluff, Gary Stu, Idiots, LGBT characters, Love, Love at First Sight, Mary Sue, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Real Life, Real people, Review, Romance, To Be Edited, Trans Male Character, Unfinished, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, bad fanfiction, non-con, real events, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotmoreginger/pseuds/Alotmoreginger
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MY STORY, BUT I WAS GIVEN FULL CONTROL OVER THE ENTIRE PRODUCTION SO I HAVE ENTIRE RIGHTS TO REUPLOAD IT HERE. IF THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR DOES ASK ME TO REMOVE IT, I WILL BUT I HAVE NO REASON NOT TOThis is the story of Claudia, an 18 year old cosplayer who meets Markiplier and falls in love with him over the course of maybe 3 days. This story is partially edited but i gave up after the OA frequently rewrote parts I had removed for various reasons. There will be a follow up once the story ends, explaining why its probably a bit worse than you think (since I know OA personally).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is the start. If you are uncomfortable with grammar mistakes, spelling inconsistencies, or knowing that people in this story are actual people (names have been changed aside from the recognizable youtubers) and are greatly misrepresented, I recommend not reading further

This better be something good.

 

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel as I drove, thinking over the late call I received from a certain friend. He had called me a few weeks prior to apologize for the lack of a birthday present, promising a bigger surprise today. Yet still there was nothing. Yeah, he was in a large amount of shit.  
“Shit,” I grunted haughtily, turning to release my tail from the metal door “I hate when this happens” quickly I tugged my essential out on the door, and rushed into sandy colored building giving it its name, the Sands Casino. Ok, for one, my best friend Lane’s family is part of the huge pirate show that would begin in two hours when the Con began. Lane asked me to come two hours early for a really late birthday present, I look around the hall and spot Lane’s sister and walk up to her.

“Hey hun! Where is your brother?” I hugged her then pet her head lightly because she wouldn't let me go.

“He just went to go backstage but he wants you to stay here until he gets you.” She hugged me hard then glanced up at me with a huge smile.

“I'm going after him. I'll see you later, ok?” She nodded and I left to find Lane in the stampede of crew members that were rushing to get everything ready.

“Ok Claud I'll See you later!” She called to me as I ran after Lane. I saw him walk into the backstage door and I followed. When I was about to grab the door handle, a crew member, whom I didn't see earlier, stopped me. I showed him my backstage pass that I got from Lane a few days ago from school and walked in making sure I was quieter than a mouse. I could hear people talking and the sound of Lane’s pirate like boots. I snuck to the open doorway that Lane just walked through and glanced through it, noticing there were crew members everywhere but Lane cleared his throat and spoke with power in his voice.

“I need to talk to our special guest so everyone out please!” As everyone cleared the room I saw who the special guest was.

And there he stood. 

Mark Fischbach, my idol, the one who I was dying to meet. He wore a regular plain blue t-shirt, black jeans and converse. His hair was combed back in that perfect way he always had it. Everything was just perfect. I had to cover my mouth to stop a loud gasp that was about to escape my lips. My knees started get weak and I couldn't help but fall to the ground with a soft thud.

“Hi Mark, my name is Lane. My family is also performing here, it’s a honor to meet you!” Lane stuck his hand out to Mark and smiled. My heart started to beat fast when I see Mark smile wide and grabs Lane’s hand.

“Hi Lane, it’s nice to meet you too.” Mark runs his hand through his hair.

“Mark can I ask a favor of you?”

“I don't see why not,“ Mark pushed up his glasses. “What do you want to ask?” That award winners smiled appeared again and my heart start beating faster and faster.

“Well, you see, my friend Claudia is your biggest fan and she wants to meet you so badly and she wants to know the real you. She has been super depressed lately and the only thing that makes her smile and laugh is your videos. You’re the only person who can make her happy! Please Mark it would mean the world to her!” Lane looks at Mark waiting for his answer.

“I don’t know man. I mean there is a whole principle to doing that. If I did that for her then I would have to do it for everyone. I love my fans don't get me wrong but I don't think s-” Mark was about to finish his sentence when Lane shoved some papers at Mark.

“Read those! Then tell me if you change your mind.” Lane crossed his arms and waited for Mark to start reading. “Go on, read.” I looked at the papers confused then blushed deeply when I remembered that Lane ask for a copy of my writings about Mark, he just handed Mark the writings I poured my raw emotions into. 

‘Shit are he gave Mark my writing that asshole!!! Mark wasn't supposed to read them!’ I thought to myself. 

“Um, why?” Mark looked at the 4 sheets of paper stapled together. “Who wrote them?”

“She did.” Lane waited again. Mark shot him a annoyed glance but started to read. The whole time he read them, he was stone in the faced. He smiled sadly when he handed them back to Lane. I was crying slightly.

‘Mark just read my pure emotions and didn't show and none of his own emotions. What does that mean?’ 

“Wow that was intense. She wrote these?” He sniffed a bit but quickly returned to his normal stance.

“Yes she did and that's why I want you to talk to her. Dude, she loves you more than anything - no, anyone on this earth!” Lane started laughing. “She has over 300 photos of you on her phone and you're her phone case. So will you meet her? Will you give her the dream she has alway wanted?”

“Yah I want to meet the girl who wrote that letter. I want to get to know her as much as she wants to know me.” Mark blushed slightly then looked at Lane, “You love her, don't you?”

“Yes and no. She is so beautiful, kind and sweet as all can be. But all I want is her to be happy. You see, you make her happy and she makes me happy.” Lane started to turn around when he stopped and looked back at Mark holding his hand out once more. When Mark grabbed Lane’s hand and shook it Lane said, “You’ll fall in love with her personality I promise you that.” Then walked towards me, I flung back and tried to hide but hiding is hard in an Eevee cosplay. “Go on Claud he’s waiting.” Lane whispered as he walked past me and stood at the door

I got up quickly and whispered back, “Thanks Lane you're the best!” He nodded and left. 

I brushed off my skirt and wiped my eyes, as they were red from crying but I could care less. I was about to meet the man I fell in love with 4 years ago. This was my moment. I peeked over at Mark again, sing him run a hand hand through his hair again and looked at the ceiling. It looked like Lane's last statement got him thinking. 

‘Oh my god… what if he doesn't like me what if i'm just another fangirl!’ I was freaking out! Mark was standing right there but I felt like I was in a dream.  
’You have to talk to him Claud! Don't be afraid!’ With my last thought, I stepped into the doorway then took two steps forward. Mark noticed and looked at me. I almost fainted just at his look, how was I supposed to talk to him? I took a deep breath in and let it out, I walked towards him and held my hand out to him. “Mr. Fischbach, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Claudia Bunnell.” I couldn't help but cringe inwardly at my shaky voice.


	2. Markipliers POV

“So you're Claudia?” I chuckled at her cute and obviously hand made but made well cosplay, I grabbed her hand with a soft grip and shook it. “You have good taste in Pokemon, I love Eevees.” She blushed deeply and smiled.

“Thank you, in my opinion they are the best starter Pokemon if you can catch one that is.” She giggled and I could tell she was super nervous.

“I read your writings about me.. Miss. Bennull?” I tried remembering her last name but couldn't really think of it and I felt my cheeks get hot. “I’m so sorry if I said you last name wrong..”

“It’s ok! Its pronounced Bunn-ell,” she said with a big smile. She was really cute and umm big chested for how tall she was, she had really pretty eyes that I couldn’t really tell what color they were but there was a golden out burst around her pupils. She had chubby pink cheeks on her slightly round face. I was about to compliment her hair which was long a beautiful when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I pull it out and see that Jack had texted me. “I’m sorry but do you mind if I texted back really quick?” I said a little embarrassed. She smiled and nodded, she turned her attention to the tail on her costume.

J: Hey you at the Con already?  
M: Yah why?  
J: I’m lost..  
M: It's a small town Jack.  
J: I know that but there a lot of casinos here!  
M: It’s the Sands Casino.  
J: I’ll look it up on my phone. See you in a few mins.  
M: ok see you soon.

“Sorry.. Jack is coming to do a panel too, so that's good.” I look up from my phone to see her staring at me. I think she was daydreaming of me which made me smile. I closed the two feet gap between us and looked at her eyes again, she didn't seem to have noticed. I could tell that she had been crying earlier because her eyes were still a little red and puffy. I leaned down a little and hugged her, she jumped at my touch but hugged me back. I could feel her tears on my neck where she put her head. “Are you ok Claudia?” I rubbed her back as she hiccuped.

“Y-ah I-I think so..” She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me like she would never see me again, I could hear her breath in my scent deeply. “I’m so sorry you had to read my writings.” She held my head in place when I tried to pull away to look at her. “I don’t want you to see me like this…”

“I want to look at you Claudia.” I pulled away again, she slowly loosened her grip around my neck so I could look at her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were a dark pink. “Claudia why are you crying?” I wiped a tear away as it made its way down her cheek.

“Why wouldn't I be?!? I saw the love of my life read my raw emotions put on paper with no emotion at all..” She looked down at her feet. “I also just hugged the man of my dreams who I have loved for 4 years through a screen..”

“I read that..” I wiped away her tears again. “So you saw me reading your work?”

“Yah, I heard and saw the whole thing..” She rubbed her face into the palm of my hand and sighed. “I should go. I’m not worthy of your time.” She moved my hand away from her face and held it. My hand was much bigger than her’s but her’s were ten times softer. I loved the softness of her skin.. She let go of my hand after looking at our hands for what seemed like only a second but was two whole minutes. “I’m sorry for wasting your time Mr. Fischbach.” She was starting to turn away and leave when I grabbed her arm.

“Claudia you're not a waste of my time! If anyone is a waste of time it's me.” I held her arm and looked into her eyes that were tearing up. “I meant it when i said I wanted to get to know you as much as you want to know me Claudia.”

“Why?” She whispered into my hand that I was using to wipe her eyes with.

“Because y-” Suddenly I heard someone scream and the backstage door swing open. My instincts took over and I picked up Claudia and ran to a pile of boxes and speakers. I layed her down on the ground and shield her with my body by laying ontop of her. I mouthed, “Shh” as I looked down at her, she was blushing hard and looked so helpless under me. I blushed hard too and mouthed, “I’m so sorry!”


	3. Claudia's POV

“I’m so sorry!” Mark mouthed at me, I didn’t care my heart was beating a mile a minute! 

“Holy shit Mark is laying on top of me,” repeated over and over in my head as that became clearer to me. I was freaking out when we heard someone running towards us. Mark scooted me to a corner, his back pushing me into the corner until I was stuck in between Mark and the corner of boxes and speakers, his back pressing on my chest. He spread his arms out so the only part of me you could see was my legs, a man flung himself behind the boxes and speakers we were hiding behind breathing hard. His breathing slowed down when he looked at us, he held his index finger to his lips. A set of feet running our way again. 

“SHIT,” Someone huffed, “I lost him!” That voice… It’s Jamie’s! That scream must've been her fangirling at something.

“You did scare him pretty bad..” A second voice huffed. I could tell it was Marie’s, they both sounded so out of breath, so they must've ran all over looking for him.

“You are going to do the same thing when Sky gets here so I don't want to hear shit!” Jamie laughed hard and it was true, Marie was a huge fan of SkyDoesMinecraft, having watched almost everyone of his videos. She was still asking for his merch from her parents and no, she wasn't a stalker. He was just like her hero.

“Am not.. Hey wasn't Claudia supposed to be back here with Mark?” She paused, “Jamie text her and see where she is… Lane said she should be here with him.”

Jamie gasped dramatically, “You don't think they are making out do you?” He giggled before going quite. 

“Oh shut up!” Marie replied, causing me to giggle softly till my phone buzzed in the hidden pocket in my skirt. Mark looked back at me, he obviously felt it too. I take out my phone and lower my brightness so Jamie and or Marie couldn't see where we were.

J: Hey where are you?  
C: I’m with Mark, why?  
J: Did you see Jack?  
C: No. Where are you?  
J: Backstage looking for you!  
C: I'll see you at the opening ceremony ok?  
J: Ok but I’m still looking for Jack.  
C: I’ll text you if I see him.  
J: Ok!!

“Lets look out in the hall for Jack and maybe we can find Sky if he’s here.” Jamie said with a sigh, but I knew he was eager to look for Jack, it was his ‘idol’, as he said but we all knew about his weird fantasies. 

“Did she tell you where she was?” Marie sounded nervous. She was one to always worry for others, especially me and some other friend of hers.

“Nope but she said she'll meet us at the opening ceremony.”

“Ok let’s go.” Marie said, as we heard their shoes move in unison the backstage door opened then shut loudly. We waited for a little bit making sure no one else was coming, after a minute of silence Jack let out a long sigh of relief. “Thanks, I thought that dude was going to tear me apart if he got a hold of me.” Jack let out an airy laugh then stood up. Mark stood up as well, he offered his hand to me and pulled me up after I grabbed his hand.

“Thanks.” I smiled at Mark.

“Hello miss my name is J-” Jack started to introduced himself when I cut him off.

“Your name is Sean McLoughlin, Also known as Jacksepticeye!” Jack looked at me with a surprised look so I blushed. “Sorry, big fan..” Jack laughed and nudged Mark.

“She’s a keeper!” Jack teased. Mark punched Jack’s shoulder playfully. “Ow.” Jack rubbed his shoulder smiling. “So you know those two who were after me?” Jack Looked at me. I was like two inches shorter than him which he must love.

“Yah.. The one who screamed and ran after you is Jamie and the other one who was most likely trying to stop him from chasing you was Marie. He loves you as much as I love mark, he just doesn't show it as much as I do when it comes to Mark..” I blushed at Mark who was trying not to show he was blushing. I touched Mark’s am and smiled up at him, he looked at me and smirked. I looked back to Jack and smiled when he winked at me. “I’m so sorry about Jamie, He’s really sweet when he's not trying to attack YouTubers.” I smiled at jack and held my hand out to him. Jack grabbed my hand and lightly shook it.

“Well it's nice to meet you but I still don't know your name.” Jack smiled kindly at me.

Before i could answer him Mark introduced me. “Jack this is Claudia Bunnell, Claudia as you know this is Jack.” He smiled wide at Jack, I could tell that Mark was thinking something devious. Mark turned his smiling attention to me. ”Claudia you want to join the panel with me and Jack? I mean you don't have to ut it would mean a lot if you read some of your writings on the panel. Jack you don't mind do you?” Mark looked nervous but excited to hear my answer.

“I don't mind at all and Mark can I talk to you for a second?” Jack paused and waved Mark over to him. Mark walked over to Jack when Jack turned their backs to me. I couldn't make out what they were whispering about but I'm pretty sure it was about me.. Mark’s face went beet red, he glanced back at me then whispered something to Jack. Out of nowhere Jacked yelled at Mark. “You haven't asked her how old she is?!? What the hell were you to talking about before I got here?!” Jack sighed and patted Mark on the arm. “Sorry for exploding on ya Mark but you got to ask for the basic info..” Jack looked at me and gave me a sloppy grin. Mark let out a long breath before he looked at me.

“What do you guys want to know?” I asked to break the silence that fell all around us.

“How old are you C-Claudia?” When Mark studderd my name it made me smile, “He is so cute I just want to kiss him!” I thought.

“I’m 18 years old.” I look at Jack then to Mark, Mark sent me a small smirked. His amazing brown eye looked at me with a slight tint of lust. I looked away and blushed hard, Jack chuckled quietly. My phone lit up saying I had a voice mail but my phone wouldn't allow me to hear them, it's been like this for the past 3 years.. A picture of Mark in the bath tub was my lock screen, Mark caught a glimpse of my screen before I put into sleep mode. Mark tried to hold in a laugh blushed. “Shit he saw the picture!! At least he didn't see my home screen that would be weird..” My home screen is a picture of Mark in I believe only a leopard print robe showing of his muscular thigh.. I snuck a peek at Mark’s legs, they are so strong looking! I looked at Jack trying to play of the peek I just took but Jack saw the whole thing, he wiggled his eyebrows at me then went back to chatting with Mark. My phone vibrated in my hand, the caller ID said, “Lane A.” I answered to a very unhappy Lane. 

“Where the hell are you?!?” Lane sounded pissed. 

“I’m with Mark and Jack.. Why??” I looked at the two extremely attractive men standing in front of me.

“Get to the floor now Claud and bring the YouTubers with you!” Lane cooled down a little and added, “Claud the ceremony starts in 8 minutes..”

“SHIT!!” Jack and Mark looked at me with worried looks, I waved them off but they just stared at me. I sighed, “We’ll be out there soon I promise. Hey Jamie said that SkyDoesMinecraft is supposed to be here too.”

“Not that I know o- Oh shit he’s here. Fuck where are all these YouTubers coming from!” Lane sighed then added, “I got to go. Get out here as fast as you guys can please!” He hung up. I sighed and turned the volume so if someone called I’d hear it. 

“What’s going on Claudia?” Mark asked as I put my phone in my pocket. 

“Do you guys have body guards?” I asked mostly looking at Jack but still at the both of them. 

“Noooo…” The boys said in unison.

“Great.” I said sarcastically..


	4. Jacks POV

“Why would we need bodyguards?” I looked at Claudia then to Mark. Mark liked her that was for sure and I can't really blame him she is super good looking with a sweet smile and she has a nice curvey body but she is 18 and Mark is 29!

“You might get mauled to death if you have any..” she ran her hand through her hair which made a strand of hair fall in her face but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“We’ll be fine it’s you I’m worried about Claudia.” Mark spoke up.

“What! Why?” Claudia looked confused and a little hurt by his bluntness. I was thinking the same it too but if we had bodyguards she would be safe as long as she is with us.

“You’re going to be on stage with us in front of hundreds of fangirls who might want to hurt you and I can't let that happen!” I could tell mark really liked this girl is he is getting this worked up about her safety.

“I have lived in this town for the past 8 years Mark, I know how to take care of myself!” She looked at Mark with sadness and yet understanding. ”What do you think Jack?” She looked at me with a sad smile, she was trying to her nervousness.

“If you can get me and Mark some bodyguards then you can just stay with us for the panel and after it then yeah I agree but you're probably going to be here for the whole weak and some jealous fans might follow you home and would try to harm you. I think you should stay with us for the whole week including nights..” I tried putting both ideas together, for Mark and Claudia’s gain.

“Thats perfect! You’ll stay with us the whole week, safe and in sight!” Mark looked at Claudia with a huge grin.

“Are you crazy! I don't have everything I would need to stay with you guys and I don't want to bother you guys!” She looked at Mark then to me, all I could do was smile.

“To late it’s happening! We’ll pick up your stuff after the con!” Mark got all happy and started to walk up to her when her phone rang.

Mark’s P.O.V  
“I get to hang out with her all week and she doesn't have a choice! It is for her safety after all.” I thought while walking up to her but her ringtone cut my thoughts short. “Bitch I’m Fabulous” started to play, that song was a remix of my huniepop let's play I did a few years ago. “She really is obsessed with me..” The thought made me blush.

“Ok Lane Ok!” She sighed. “We will need some bodyguards for boys and me.”

Claudia’s P.O.V  
“Why would you need bodyguards?” Lane asked sounding confused as hell.

“Mark is making me stay with him and Jack for the whole week, and I’m going to in the panels with them too I guess..” I was nervous on what he was going but I heard a sigh of relief.

“Ok I'll have someone come get you guys in a bit but you have to hurry out here.”  
“Ok see you soon.” I hang up and nodded at Jack and Mark. “We need to get ready for ceremony in about 2 minutes.” I said trying to rub the red out of my eyes. Mark walked up to me and my heart skipped a beat as he too a strand of my hair out of my face and put it behind one of my ears. “M-Mark?” I blushed hard.

“What? You had hair in your eyes.” He flashed a toothy grin. The door opened and two guys walked in. Mark turned back to me and grabbed my hand. “That's our cue. Let’s go!”

“Umm ok?” I looked at Jack who gave me wink and followed behind us. Mark stopped right in front of the door and let my hand go. I looked up at him and he gives me a apologetic smile, I nodded back at him. “It’s ok I understand let’s go.” I smile wide as we walk out to people screaming Mark and Jack’s names. I could hear some people asking who the hell was that with Mark and Jack, I blushed and scooted away from Mark but he tapped my hand with his finger telling me not to go anywhere. I took a deep breath then smiled my best smile and waved to the fans. We finally got outside there were cannons and about 30 or so people in pirate gear and I spotted Lane and his family. Lane waved at us and Mark waved back at the same time I did, I blushed.

“Come with me please.” said one of guards. Mark look over to Jack who nodded, then Mark shifted his eyes on me.

“Claudia I have to tell you something.” Mark looked forward and blushed.

“What’s up Mark?” I sent him a soft smile.

“You’re going to have to share a bed with me at the hotel.” I blushed and looked forward. We were ushered by the guard to move to some chairs that were reserved for the YouTubers and well now me, a crew member added a 4th chair for me. We sat down with Jack on the far left then Mark, me, and Adam or SkyDoesMinecraft on the far right, he sent me a confused smile because he didn't know who I am.

“Hi my name is Claudia, it's so cool to finally meet you!” I smiled and tried to ignore the fact that fangirls were flinging their panties at Mark, Jack ,and Sky.

“Sky, it’s nice to meet you too. I don’t think I’ve seen you on YouTube before.” He stuck out his hand and i shook it lightly.

“Oh I’m not on YouTube. I’m being forced to stay with Mark and Jack for the week.” I giggle when Mark rested his arm on the back of my chair and tapped Sky.

“She wrote the most heartfelt letter about me. I want to get to know her as much as she wants to know me.” Mark winked at me and I blushed. Jack leaned over to see Sky.

“He also has a crush on her and doesn't want to admit it.” Jack smiled at me. Mark went off on him saying that he didn't want me to know and other things like that. Sky laughed nd put his arms around my shoulders. 

“Mark has good taste.” He patted my back when a crew member walked up to us and set us up with our microphones. He told us to keep our mics off until we were inside and ready to start the panel. We all said ok when a cannon shot off a blank getting everyone's attention.

Lane walked up on the stage that said “YouTubers” where we were. “Hello everyone and welcome to the Sans Comic Con!” He paused as everyone cheered. “We have 3 amazing YouTubers here to say hi! There will be a panel half and hour after the open ceremonies with these 3 YouTubes and their umm special guest. They will be playing card against humanity, then they will answer your questions and twitter’s. After that Sky will have is single panel and then we’ll have lunch. One hour after lunch Mark will be having his panel with his special guest and last but not least Jack will have his solo panel. There will be 30 minute breaks in between each panel, you can also find the YouTubers at their booths with merchandise that you can buy then get signed! Ok now lets the opening ceremony show BEGIN!!” He yelled as he jumped off stage to join the rest of the pirates. 

Marie’s P.O.V  
“Holy crap look it’s C-” Jamie covered my mouth with his hand. I moved it and give him a pissed look. “What the hell Jamie!”

“Don’t say her name out loud! She could get killed by fangirls if they knew her real name.”

The rest of our group mumbled that they agreed then Clara spoke up. “She has a channel called ‘Emerald Sings’ so let’s call her Emerald!”

“We all scream Emerald when the shows over on 3 ok?” Jamie looked around the group and we all nodded at him.

((Time skip to the end of the show))

“1...2...3!! EMERALD!!!” We all screamed jumping up and down after the show was over.

Claudia’s P.O.V  
After the pirate was over Jack, Mark, Sky, and me were about to get up so we could get ready for the panel we heard people screaming Emerald. Which is my YouTube name, Emerald Sings. Mark looked at me and smirked. “Yell thank you, Emerald.” He winked when he said my username, I blushed then walked to the end of the stage to see my friends screaming.

“Thank you! I hope to see you at the panels!” I yelled back then they screamed back, “We love you!” as I walked back to Mark and everyone else. Sky chuckled and patted my shoulder.  
“You told me you weren’t on Youtube.”

“I’m not really I have posted 20 videos but only have 200 subscribers.” I blush as we walk off stage, my friends who were still screaming at me from the middle of the crowd who were moving back into the ballroom/concert hall the Con was being held in.

“What’s you’r YouTube channel called?” Sky asked pulling out his phone, so did Mark and Jack.

“Oh umm Emerald sings but you guys don't have to listen to any of the covers, really.” I said as the boys put in their headphones into their ears. I gulped, “Guys really they aren’t that good anyway!” I turned beat red when they started to bob their heads to the music and my voice.

“Your a lier Claudia, your voice is awesome! You just need better equipment.” Sky said with a kind smile. He paused the video and pulled his headphones out of his ears wrapping them around his phone, he put his phone back into his pocket. “Do you have a job?” He asked looking at Jack and Mark who were still listening to my songs.

“Yah I’m a dog groomer with my aunt.” I love my job but it KILLS your back and some of the dogs I groom hate to be groomed even more than cats do.

“Does it pay well?” He looked at me with mild curiosity. 

I shrugged, “Depends how many dogs you have that day.” I giggle. “It kills your back and you get clawed a lot. I love my job don't get me wrong but I would rather sing and play videogames even though I’m not that good at either really..” I put my hands behind my neck and look up. “I want to be a YouTuber but I’m not really worth it..” Sky put his hand on my head and said.

“You’re worth a lot more than you think kid..” He gave me a warm smile as I put my arms down and look at him, thinking about what he said. “You just need better equipment.” He nodded then walked to a crew member that called him over to her. I heard sniffing and looked over to see Mark looking down at the ground fighting back tears. I call out to him but he still has his headphones in, I look over to Jack he was on his phone most likely on twitter since he doesn't have his headphones in anymore so I walk over to Mark and put my hand on his arm.


	5. Her Voice Marks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEE WOO WEE WOO MENTION OF RAPE PLEASE TREAD LIGHTLY WEE WOO WEE WOO

I saw Claudia and Adam talking, I couldn't hear but I could tell it wasn't about anything to important. I was listening to to one of the songs she covered called “It’s over, isn’t?” from Steven Universe. She was really good at sing, the song was filled with emotion like everything she does. “Don’t take the girl” by Tim Mcgraw started to play, when she sang the first line I felt like I could see her as a little girl opening the gate to my childhood home. I felt like we were living the song together falling in love, getting married, and hearing it’s time to go to the hospital.. “Doctor says the baby’s fine but have you’ll have to leave.~ Cause he’s momma faden fast and Johnny hit his knees and then he prayed.” I felt heart sinks when she sang that line. I looked at the ground feeling like I was going to cry, that’s when I felt someone grab my arm and I must jumped a foot in the air I was so scared. I pulled my headphone out of my ears and wipe my eyes so I could see Claudia looking at me worried.

“Mark what’s wrong? You’re about to cry…” She looked at me with lovesick eyes and she put her hands on my cheeks. “What is wrong?!” She pretty much demanded me to tell her what was up.

“I…” I swallowed the rest of my tears trying to think of what to say, she stared me down until I spoke up. “I listened to your cover of ‘Don’t take the girl’ and it was so good I started to cry.” I chuckled hopefully she bought it.. 

“When I sang that song I… I was thinking about you.” She let go of my face and looked at the floor and well I blushed.

“What why?” I put a finger her chin and made her look at me, she was as red as a tomato.

“I thought about what if you were Johnny and I was the sweet girl.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mark, I have for 6 years but I know it won't happen I mean 18 and you 29.Your famous and extremely hot, and me well I’m just me..” Her eyes looked down and her cheeks went a deeper shade of pink. My eyes looked down to her lips, they were so soft looking and a sweet shade of pink. I started to lean in to kiss her, her eyes close ready when Lane walked in on us. She turned her head away blushing. 

“Am I interrupting?” Lane looked over to a wall, his started to rub the of his neck. Claudia just blushed harder, Lane was holding a backpack in his hand. “Claud your mom dropped this off and said you left this at home, there was something important inside.” Lane looked really uncomfortable when Claudia grabbed the bag.

“Thanks Lane, I’ll be back..” She flung a strap over her shoulder and walked to the bathroom. I looked at Lane who was looking at me.

“You know you don’t have to do all this for her..” Lane looked me dead in the eye, scared.

“What do you mean? I want to do this for her!” I looked at him confused. “You asked me to do this.”

“HE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!” A guy walked out from behind Lane. He looked like a meth addict with matching clothes, his hair as black but his eyebrows were ginger. “I know she loves you but she’s MINE!” He had a switchblade in his hand, he looked around for Claudia. “Where is she?” He said between clenched teeth. That’s when I heard the bathroom door lock.

“You don’t get to know. So leave..” I puffed out my chest, I knew that I was stronger and he new it too I’m twice his size. He grabbed Lane and held the blade to Lane’s throat. “Let him go or you’re going to regret the second you pulled out that knife.” I stare at him memorizing his face just in case he ran.

“Give me Kitty and I’ll let him live.” He motioned to the bathroom door then to Lane. Lane mouthed, “Kitty is Claud!” at me.

“Don’t count on it bud!” I took a step towards him and he took a step back but his blade got closer to Lane’s neck so a stop in my tracks.

“That’s what I thought hot shot.” He chuckled.

“Gino let Lane go, now!” Claudia walked out of the bathroom in skinny jeans and a shirt with my logo on it, she was also wearing glasses and no shoes.

“Only if you come with me.” Gino ran the tip the blade on Lane’s cheek, drawing blood. This is when I took my chance I snuck slowly behind, his eyes were on Claudia the whole time.

“Fine just let him go!” She started to crying. She was terrified I could tell.

“NO Claud DON’T” Lane yelled but Gino put him into a headlock.

“I didn’t tell you talk did I?” Gino started to choke Lane.

“STOP PLEASE!” Claudia screamed. Gino grinned creepily and let Lane go, Lane dropped to the floor gasping for air. I took off running straight for Gino. He turned around right as I went in for the punch. I hit him square in the jaw knocking him unconscious to the floor. Claudia fell to her knees in front of Lane, I ran over to the bathroom and grabbed a wet paper towel. I handed it to her and sh placed it on his cheek to stop the blood, “Lane why is Gino here, how is he here?!?” She glanced over to Gino’s unconscious body with a terrified look.

“He saw a picture of you on stage that has gone viral.” Lane sat up and pulled out his phone looking through facebook, he showed us a picture of us when we were watching the opening ceremony then he put it back in his pocket. “He found me and demanded that I took him to Claudia, when I refused he pulled out the knife-”

“Stop.. Please.” Claudia was sitting with her legs to her chest. “This is my fault.”

“Claudia,” I caressed her cheek. “There is no way this is your fault. Gino just plain crazy.” I pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

“Yah Claud don’t beat yourself for what he did..” Lane looked at the paper towel then felt the cut, the cut wasn’t deep so it stopped pretty face so he turn his attention back onto Claudia. “I’m fine I promise.” She looked at Lane and hugged him, Lane hugged her like he would never see her again. I sat on the floor and smiled because I could tell that they care deeply about each other though I have her heart there is love between those two, she pulled away and Lane nodded as if he could read her mind. 

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. “M-Mark?” She looked so drained and she looked older than 18.

“Come here Claudia.” I opened my arms as she broke down, she flung herself into my arms. She sat in my lap and cried into the crook of my neck. I held her tight rocking her back and forth, I hummed “Don’t take the girl” and she giggle a little. Lane got up and went to get security to get Gino but on the way Lane kicked Gino right in the crotch, Gino folded over hold his crotch.

“Payback asshole.” Lane said through clenched teeth and he jogged out of the room.

“Mark when is the panel?” Claudia asked, she seemed to have stopped crying so I pulled a clean tissue from my pocket.

“The panel is in about 20 minutes.. Jack and Adam should be getting here soon. Here you go hun.” I handed her the tissue and moved her hair out of her face as she blew her nose. 

Lane walked back into the room with two security guards and they went straight to Gino. “You're going to jail asshole and you won't be getting out for awhile.” The two guards picked him up and started to drag him out of the room.

“I will get you Kitty and you will be mine!! Oh and Mark.” He chuckled. Claudia was frozen staring at him she didn’t seem scared until he said, “I WILL KILL YOU!!!” She jumped and grabbed my shirt, turning her head away. When they finally got Gino out of the room Claudia whispered.

“Don’t take him away like everyone else..” I was about to say that I’m not going anywhere when Jack and Adam ran into the room.

“WHAT THE FOOK HAPPENED HERE?!?” Jack yelled. Jack looked at Claudia in my arms then looked at Lane, Jack noticed the cut on Lane’s cheek and freaked out a little. “Were yy attacked!?”

“Mark, Claudia what happened?” Adam asked in a calming voice and he sat next to us.

“Do you want me to tell them?” I asked and she shook her head. She explained that she met Gino in middle school, he was alone most of the time so she started to hang out with him. He ended up falling in love with her but he didn’t like him in that way, one day he followed her home and confessed his love but she said that she just wanted to stay friends. When she asked why she said she didn’t want to date a cutter because she didn’t know how to help, and that he was a huge prev. The next year Gino dispersed from school and his best friend said he was planing to kidnap her and rape her. She had Lane his part of the story then me. At the end Claudia said that I was her hero and Lane agreed.

“Do you think you can still do the panel? You don’t have to if you don’t what to.” Adam said with a kind smile to Claudia.

“No I want to I just have to clean myself up.” She untangled herself from me and walked to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MENTAL ILLNESS PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOURE TRIGGERED

‘I already miss his warm.’ I looked at myself in the mirror. ‘I look like shit.. Good thing I packed my hairbrush.’ I brushed my hair and let it fall around shoulders. I fixed my make-up and put my Markiplier hat on. I put on my shoes then looked into the mirror one last time, my eyes were still a little red from crying but not as red because the make-up and the eye drops. ‘I look ok… I hope. I could look better.’ I thought. ‘I’m so glad that Mark save me and Lane but..’ 

Emerald:BUT WHAT?  
Bella Dane: Leave her alone she’s going through a rough time..  
Stitches: Mark looked amazing when he punched Gino in the face!  
Tamrda: I wonder what Mark’s favorite game is..

“Get out of my head! I don’t need you guys bugging me right now!’ I yelled at the voices in my head.

Emerald: THEN MAKE US LEAVE BITCH!!  
Stitches: I wanted to play with Mark though!  
Tamrda: Like he would want a slut like you..  
Stitches: Excuse me! Mark wouldn’t want to talk to you BRONY, Mark doesn't like my My little pony!  
Tamrada: Do you know if he likes Steven Universe? I didn’t think so!  
Emerald: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!! BELLA HELP ME WITH THESE TWO!!  
Bella Dane: Girls calm down please.. It’s Claudia’s big day so let’s leave her alone. Claudia if we leave you alone will you promise you won’t take the pills today? We want to be apart of your big day!

“If you leave me alone then yes I promise not to take the pills.” I sighed.

Bella Dane: Thank you. Take care of Mark and good luck!  
Emerald: SEE YOU LATER Claudia.  
Tamrda: I wonder what anime Mark likes?  
Stitches: Oh my god Tamrda.. Bye Claud!

Then they left, ‘good..’ I hear a knock at the door.

“Claudia are you ok?” Mark sounded nervous.  
“Yah I’m fine,” I opened the door and grabbed my stuff. “I was about to leave actually.” 

“Your leaving!?! Claudia you have to stay with me! You can't go anywhere after what just happened!!” Mark grabbed my hand,I blushed deeply and giggled.

“No you dork I meant I was about to leave the bathroom when you knocked. Do you really think I would leave the man I have loved for 6 years that I truly met about two hours ago?” I looked up at him and immediately smiled. He so caring, strong, and oh so handsome.

“Oh thank god!” Mark pulled me to his chest, hugging me like I just saved his life. I was shocked at how well our bodies fit together it just felt right.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jack said from behind Mark. Mark looked at Jack but didn’t let me go.

“I was making sure she was all right.” Mark looked back down at me and smiled wide at me. “I’m so glad you’re going to hang out with us.”

“So are we.” Jack and Adam said at the said time, even though I couldn’t see them I knew they were smiling.

“I’m glad too! I want to thank you guys so much…” I smiled and laid my head on Mark’s chest. “All of you guys got me through the craziest times of my life and you guys made me feel worth the time of the day..”

“Claudia.. You’re worth more than you think!” Sky said sweetly.

“Claudia you’re really nice!” Jack said.

“Excuse me, but the panel is about to start.” Said a crew member.

“Ok thanks.” Mark looked down at me. “You ready?”

“Yah.” I pulled away from the hug and put my stuff back into the bathroom. Mark never left my side making sure I was safe as we walked to the back of the main stage. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves by listening to “The Rhyme” by Scratch21 on my phone. Mark tapped my shoulder. 

“Are you nervous?” he looked at my phone then looked at me worried. 

“Yah I am but I’ll be fine with you by my side.” I sent him a wink and he blushed. ‘I just made Mark blush OH MY GOD!!’ 

“I’m glad to hear.” He patted my shoulder and walked over to Jack and Adam who were looking at us the whole time, mostly me I’m sure. I took another deep breath and pulled out my headphones after my song ended, ‘Note to self make a cover of The Rhyme’ I put my phone back into my pocket when a crew member walked up to me.

“Hello miss, you’re in the panel yes?” I nodded at her. “Then may I have your YouTuber name?”

“Emerald Sings.” I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as my eyes wonder to Mark.

“Isn’t he just dreamy?” The crew member, her name tag said Emma.

“Which one Emma?” I asked her, she looked at me with a weird look. “Sorry read your name tag.”

“Mark.” She sighed in happiness.

“Yeah.. He’s really cool.” I looked to Emma. “Hey don’t you have to get back to work?” I tried not to sound mean but my voice definitely had tones of jealousy.

“Well sorry for looking at Your man.” She walked off and I face palmed mentally.

I walked up to the rest of our panel. “Hey can I ask you guys to do me a solid?”

“What up Claudia?” Mark said as Jack and Adam turned their attention to me.

“Can you guys call me Emerald when we are in front of fans? I’m not ready to tell everyone my real name yet.” I messed around with my hands.

They all nodded, Emma walked up to us and flipped her hair into my face. “We are about to start the panel so we need your mics on.” She gave me a look then walked away.

“What was that all about?” Mark looked at me. I sighed.

“She was staring at you so I said, ‘Hey don’t you have to get back to work?’ and now she is being slightly bitchy..” Mark started laughing and I blushed. Jack punched Mark who said ow and rubbed his arm, we all turned our mics on. Suddenly music started to play, “Stamp on the ground” was being played and the crowd was loving it.

“The Sands Casino proudly presents Markiplier and friends!!” The announcer went through our usernames, me being the second one called I walked onto stage smiling and waving,I sat in between Mark and Jack on a super comfy couch. Mark introduced us and we all said “Hi” and waved, then we started Cards against Humanity, Mark was the first card tsar because he shit last..

(( Time skip to end of Cards against Humanity it mostly consisted of dirty jokes and Septiplier moments. You know the norm, Jack wins!!! ))

“So now that is done we will be answer our audience's questions then to twitter. So everyone who has a question for us please line up at one of the mics at either side of the stage and try not to kill each other.” Mark stood up and gestured at the mics on the floor. I saw most of my friends run to one of the mics. “Let’s start with the left side.” Most of the questions were for Mark, Jack, and Adam which I really didn’t mind but I was asked by a fan who am I and what do I do on YouTube which I answered.

“I’m Emerald Sings and I sing covers.” Jamie walked up to the mic and right before he talked I knew he was up to trouble. 

“Emerald how long have you been with Mark and how many have you guys done ‘it’.” There were two reactions to that question, laughter and disguised gasps.

“Mark and I are NOT together, we met for the first time right before the con started. I’m a huge fan of each of these talented and funny men and I am so greatly honored to be up here with them, and to be honest I don’t think there will be anything between Mark and I but friendship.” I gave Jamie a ‘are you fucking joking dude’ look.

“Why are you wearing Markiplier gear then?” Jamie wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be in a panel when I packed clothes.. I’m a huge fan of Mark I have been since he started YouTube, same with Jack and Sky I have watched them for years.” I was blushing hard and I looked at the floor embraced.

“Oh ok. Jack can I have a hug?” Jamie looked at Jack who laughed and walked down and hugged Jamie, I swear I saw Jamie grab Jack’s ass but Jack didn’t seem to mind. Oliver was next to the mic, Oliver is one of my best friends wh has been rocking the blue hair since high school.

“Emerald will you sing ‘Don’t take the girl’ for us you sing that the best!” She smiled at me.

“Only if Mark sings it with me, what do you say Mark want to put those singing lessons to the test?” I walked to the middle of the stage and struck a sexy pose.

“Why not!” Mark jumped off the couch and joined me at the front of the stage. The sound booth guy gave us a thumbs up and started to play the music. 

((Claudia’s lines will be in normal text and Marks will be bold text and both will be in italics)) (OP note- I will only be editing this part since I cant bold or italicize anything. So his lines are done with backslashes, lines together are done with slashes, hers have no slashes)

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said \"Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Same old boy\  
Same sweet girl  
/Ten years down the road/  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "\Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy\  
Same sweet girl  
/Five years down the road/  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
\Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl\  
/Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old/

 

We sang the last lines together and the crowd went crazy! I didn’t noticed that Mark and I were holding hands until he raised our hands into the air. “Give it up for Emerald!!” He smiled at me as the crowd cheered.

“Give it up for the one and only Markiplier!!” I smiled back at back at him, the crowd cheered even louder.

“KISS KISS!” My friend started to cheer and it pledged the whole crowd. Mark blushed and turned to kiss me closing his eyes, I kissed my index and middle fingers then placed them on his lips. I acted on my instincts and I kinda wished I didn’t.

“There you happy?” I asked the crowd playfully, Mark awed with everyone else. 

“I’m not..” Mark said and pulled me into a hug. I just blushed and walked back to my seat.

Kaitlyn and Gabe got up together, “Emerald why didn’t you kiss Mark?” Gabe asked.

“That was a one in a life opportunity!” Kaitlyn added and I blushed even more.

“If Mark wants to kiss me that bad then he has to kiss Jack first! If we’re going to feed the shippers then let’s feed them a meal before a snack.” I looked over to Mark who was walking over to Jack. Jack stood up and winked at me. “Oh you are not..”

“Oh yes I am.” Mark grabbed Jack dipping then Mark pressed his lips to Jack’s. The crowd screamed as Mark lifted Jack back up so he could stand, Mark gave Jack a huge hug. “Thanks man I owe you one.” 

“Anything for you Mark.” Jack chuckled, “And just take me to dinner.”

“Sooo.. She totally cock blocked me and then she made me kiss Jack. I don’t know about you guys but I think she owes me a kiss what do you guys think?” Mark looked at the crowd who cheered but I could hear some boos mixed in. Mark walked up to me and took my hat and placed it on his head.

“What the fuck Mark?!?” I blush hard and looked down at the ground.

“You can’t cock block the FABULOUS Markiplier and get away with it.” Mark said lifting my chin up with one finger, everyone was silent until Adam played “Kiss the Girl” from the little mermaid.

“Mark” I whispered. “Thousands of people are watching..”

“This is what happens when you ruin the perfect moment.” He whisper back and closed the 4 inch gap between our lips, his lips were soft and kind. I put my hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss a little. ‘God can we stay like this for the rest of our lives?’ I thought to myself. The crowds cheering started to quited and I heard booing so I pulled away. Mark looked at me with a smile and understanding in his beautiful dark brown eyes. “See that wasn’t that hard now was it?” He chuckled, my body froze and I just stared at him with love in my eyes and beet red cheeks.

“I think you broke her Mark.” Jack chuckled.

Adam walked to the front of the stage. “If you have any questions for me or Jack please line up!” He was trying to stall while Mark turned his mic off and then mine.

“Claudia what’s wrong? Are you ok? Please talk to me Claudia!” Mark was trying to shake me out of my daze. “Claudia tell me what’s wrong?!”

“M-Mark..” I finally found my voice, ’That kiss… It took my breath away.’ 

Marie said shyly into to the mic. “Can I have a hug from Sky and Emerald?” She looked from Sky to me.

“Mark.. Thank you..” I turned my mic back on as I joined Sky at the front stage and smiled. “Sure sorry I had to umm reboot after what just happened.” The crowd lightly laughed at my comment.

“What’s your name?” Sky asked as she walked up to him.

“Marie.. I send you letters every year!” She gave him a very loving hug and started to tear up a little.

“Well it’s awesome to finally meet you Marie and thank you for the letters.” Sky hugged her hard then let her go. She walked over to me and hugged me hard.

“I just hugged Sky!!” She started to cry in my arms.

“Good on you girly. I love you dork.” I whispered so my mic didn’t pick it up. 

“Love you too! Need to go brag to girlfriend now and squeal.” She pulled away and smiled wide at me, She walked off stage in a giggling, smiling, and crying mess. When we were finishing up the audience's questions when a fangirl asked this. “How did it feel to kiss Mark Jack?”

“It was a kiss of brotherly love, I knew Mark was determined to get a kiss from Emerald after she totally cock blocked him!” Jack laughed,so did most the crowd. “But I just helped in a revenge plan that temporarily broke Emerald which I think that's what he was going for.”

“What about you Emerald?” The fan looked at me with a smile but she had hatred in her eyes.

“To be honest..” I messed with my bracelets and blushed hard. “It was a dream come true..” That was all I could say when someone screamed in the back of the house.

“MARK, YOU ASSHOLE!!” A girl ran out of the theater crying her heart out, my heart sank when I saw Mark look down like he messed up.. Bad.

“Next question please.” Jack said, the girl gave me a mean look then went back to her seat. We went through the twitter question pretty fast because most of them were one question.. “Are Mark and Emerald going to date?”

“I don’t think so..” I looked at Mark and he looked at me then at the floor.

“I don’t know.. Maybe one day if I play my cards right.” Mark stood up and picked up a Cards against Humanity card and read it out loud. “Zip, Zop, Zippity bop! Bill Cosby sex tape.” He chuckled and looked at me trying to light the mood. “Does this get me anywhere?” He handed me the card, but his eyes I saw he was hurt.

“You can get a hug?” I stood up and opened my arms to him, he walked into my arms. We all said our goodbyes and left the stage I went straight to the bathroom to make sure that Mark didn’t see me break down again, but without me knowing he slipped in and waited for me to lock the door. I started to feel tears going down my cheeks when I saw Mark.

Mark’s P.O.V  
“That was Amy wasn’t it.” she hiccuped. “Tell me!” She yelled at me then she slid down the door.

“Claudia..” I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, she pulled her hand away.

“I knew we shouldn’t have kissed… That’s why I stopped you.” She looked at me. “Why did you kiss me when you knew Amy was here!?”

“Amy and I haven’t been together for a while but she won’t leave me alone.” I looked at her and fought back tears. “Claudia.. I d-didn’t know she was here. I wish she wasn’t here.” I put my hand on her’s and waited for her to pull away but she just hugged me then pulled away but held my hand.

“I didn’t deserve that kiss..” She looked away but kept a firm hold on my hand.

“Don’t say that… Please.” I couldn’t stand to hear the hurt in her voice. “Claudia… I.. You deserve the world.”

“I’m just another fangirl Mark!!” She had tears flowing down her cheeks, it broke me heart seeing her like this.

“YOU ARE MORE TO ME THAN ANY FANGIRL!!” I didn’t want to yell at her but I was so frustrated at myself, she looked at me surprised.

“Mark I-!!” I cut her off by pulling her into another kiss, after a bit of kissing she pulled away to breath and wiped tears out of her eyes. “Mark…” She whispered my name which sent a chill up my spine. “I-I need my back pack.”

“Why?” I looked into her eyes, they were a dark turquoise but they were slowly turning hazle.

“I need my p-pills..” She started to get up but she fell onto my lap.

I looked at her then wrapped my arms around her. “What pills?”

“I-I don’t want to talk about it right now Mark..” She looked down at her hands.

“Claudia you can tell me anything.” I nuzzled into her hair. “ I want you to be completely honest with me.”

“You’ll leave or think I’m crazy..” She placed her head on my chest and messed with her bracelets.

“I am not going anywhere Claudia, I will always be here for you no matter what.” I smiled at her. She went pure red then nodded.

“Ok I’ll you but you have promise me that you won’t leave ok?” She booped my nose and I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh. “I have Multi personality disorder mixed in with some schizophrenia.” She paused and looked up at me nervously, I looked back at her smiling and I nodded telling her that I was listening. “I have other personalities..” She looked down uncomfortable.

“Who are they?” I asked, truly I was curious and wanted to know more about how she handle the other personalities.

“Well.. Emerald is the one to watch out for.. She is all of my pent up anger and hatred for mankind, she wants to kill everyone most of the time. Bella Dane is the shy pushover who loves everything and one, but mostly animals. Stitches is the sexuall side of me who wants to throw herself at anyone who she deems good looking. Then there’s Tamrda the gamer who is insecure about our body is depressed all the time. They pretty much make me me… Sometimes they take over my body, it’s super painful.” She looked at the floor. “That's why I take the pills, so I don’t hear them and they can’t take over..”

“We will get your backpack in a minute, right now I have to ask why do you love me?” I looked at her as her face flushes red.

“Umm well..” She thought for a moment then looked up at me. “Well to be honest what's not to love. You’re kind, caring, funny, bold, selfless, a dork, and a.. Person.” She trailed off and moved uncomfortably and hit.. It. My face heated up instantly. She looked up at me, “Mark you ok?” she moved again and I grabbed her hips.

“Claudia stop moving please..” 

“Why?” She looked at me, her eyes were almost completely hazle. She winced in pain as she looked down figuring out why I was holding her hips in place, “Oh.. I’m so sorry.” She started laughing then hunched over in pain for a minute but she kept her head down, she laughed again then wiggled her hips again.

“C-Claudia please!” She giggled seductively and looked up.

“Oh honey she really need those pills even though she promised not to take them..” Her voice was a little deeper had lust in every tone. “What’s going on?’

“Claudia?” I looked at her eyes, they were completely hazle now not her normal dark turquoise. “Stitches?” She bit her lip and looked at me like she wanted to rip my clothes off me.

“You remembered me!” She flung herself around so that she was now straddling me. “You have no idea how long we have waited for this moment,” She leaned close to my ear. “Mark.” She kissed my collarbone and made her way up my neck, then she stopped at my jawline. She gripped my shirt hard and cried out in pain.

“Claudia?!” I grabbed her shirt and pulled her away just enough so I could her as she covered her face with her hands.

“I-I’m sorry..” She climbed of of me and sat down next to me hugging her knees to her chest, her head on her knees.

“So that was Stitches?” I looked at her, she nodded but didn’t look up, I was still a little shocked at what had just happened but I needed to make things less awkward, I sighed. “Ok.” I said nonchalantly and got up, she looked up at me fighting back tears. I smiled warmly at her and picked her up bridal style. 

“M-Mark?” She wrapped her arms around my neck as I opened the door.

“Yeah?” I looked down at her, her eyes were back to normal which was nice. ‘I wonder what colors her eyes change to when the other personalities take over.’ I thought.

“Where are we going?” She wiped tears out of her eyes and sniffled.

“We’re going to get your backpack then we have to get to my booth I don’t think Tyler can stall any longer.” I put her down and grabbed her bag and handed it to her. “Here put this on I’m going to give you a piggyback ride.” She flung a shoulder strap over her shoulder and gave me a ‘You’re so weird’ look.

“You know I can walk by myself right?” I squatted in front of her.

“Don’t care you are getting a piggy back ride if you like it or not.” I chuckled when I heard her sigh.

“Fine but just this once.” She climbed onto my back and I stood, walking to the backstage door. “Little help?” She sighed and kicked the door open. “Thank you.”

“No problem, dork.” She giggled and held on tightly.


	7. Claudia's POV Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story. There will be no more legitimate chapters from this author. I will be adding a review as chapter 8. Please enjoy the last of what is here. Thank you for reading and I do appreciate you all for putting up with this.

Mark, like the goof he is, was giving me a piggy back ride in the middle of the convention hall. I didn't want the fans seeing me on Mark so I placed my head between his head and my arm so it looked like I asleep. After a few minutes of him walking, three fans ran up to us, well more to Mark, they asked to take photos and autographs -typical things fans ask for-. Mark isn’t one to turn down fans but with me on his back and hundreds of other fans at his booth he couldn’t really say yes. 

“I’m sorry ladies but I’m in a bit of a hurry to my booth, if you ladies want pictures and autographs. Please go to my booth and wait in line.” He said kindly.

“Who are you carrying?” A female voice spoke up, I’m guessing she was one of the fans that came up to us.

I tensed up, I didn't want the fans thinking that Mark and I were together for two reasons; for one, we already kissed in front of a whole theater of fans, which doesn't help our case and two, Mark is a really amazing guy with everything someone would want. Fans, money, humor and one of the cutest Golden Retrievers ever, but I don’t deserve a guy like him. I guess Mark picked up on it because he spoke. 

“This young lady fainted, so as a gentleman, I am taking her back to my booth so she can get checked out by a medic.” He shifted me on his back so he had a better hold on me. 

“Mr. Markiplier, are you and Emerald going out?” Another girl asked. She sounded like a stereotypical white girl who you would think is a cheerleader and that she was “super smart”.

“As we said at the panel, we don’t know. Why do you ask?” Now Mark was tensing up. This wasn't good, and the girls must’ve saw because they giggled but it wasn't a normal or good one, rather, one of mischief.

“Oh, well, we want to congratulate her on the kiss you two shared. Congrats to you too.” The girl who had spoken first when they approached us spoke with odd tone as well.

“Well thank you, but I really need to get to my booth so excuse me.” With that Mark started to walk again.

“Let’s go get Emerald a gift,” said the girl whom spoke last, “she will just die when she opens it.” They all giggled once more, but then they were out of earshot.

“You’re not going to open anything the fans give you ok?” Mark said so only I could hear. I agreed with him, a lot of fangirls hate me right now I’m sure of it.

“I was thinking the same thing.” I whispered back, I cuddled closer to Mark, feeling safe close to him, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw them, my other personalities, the parts that made me whole. I wasn't in reality anymore, but rather a mindscape of sorts. 

“If they think they can threaten us, they have another thing coming!” It was Emerald, the “anti” of me, like Darkiplier when it comes to Mark. She loved to show it too, she would constantly try to gain control to beat the life out of anyone who crossed us or rubbed us the wrong the way. She wanted control more than anything now. 

“What bitches.” Tamrada replied. She is my gamer side who is insecure of our body -but who doesn't have that little flaw- and she also is the smartest. She likes to help with my homework or some other thing when I won't let her take control. She will mostly side with Emerald because the “anti” me is a bully, and gets her way, and yet Tamrada has a thing for fighting with Stitches. 

“They’re just jealous of us because we kissed Mark! Losers.” Now that was Stitches and she’s the love and lust side of me, who claims to be damaged because of how many of my exes that broke our heart, but she just wants to get into the pants of everyone she deems as hot or sexy. I never let her control our body if I can help it, I rather not wake up next to some random person who might have STDs. No, I want to take care of my body.

“That was quite rude but there is nothing we can do about it.” That was last of my other personalities, Bella Dane. She was shy and quiet, -but never unnoticed-, as the sanest one of the other personalities she gets control often. Especially when we are working, we all love animals but Bella seems to have a knack with them so it helps me and them.

“We can kill them! Let me take control, I’ll destroy them!” This wasn't good, I can't let the evil break through and go after them. I needed my medicine.

“Emerald stop it! We aren't going to kill anyone!” Bella Dane knew better than anyone of them what could happen if she got control, and that’s why she yelled. Something she never did, but now was needed.

“Damn, Emerald just made Bella yell! Take cover!” Stitches taunted and teased, making dramatic motions as she did to emphasize it. Sarcasm radiated off her as she did, but she still made her point clear.

“I never thought I would see the day when I would be scared of Bella, but here it is.” Tammy said with a blank stare, but it still didn't help. They needed to shush and listen.

“You said you would leave me alone, so why are you guys bickering! Bella is right we aren't going to do anything, Mark will keep us safe, ok?” I spoke up, they all looked at me with surprise. I don’t think they knew I was there almost the whole time.

“And if he doesn't?” Emerald looked at me a irritated look, as if it was new though. I always received this look from her, so I didn't mind at all.

“Why would he fail?” I scoffed, she just loves to push my buttons and I was fed up with it.

“Hypothetically speaking.” I earned a glare from her. 

“Hypothetically speaking, we are prepared just incase, we know how to fight.” I put my hands on my hips and stared her down. Yes, stared down as she was shorter then me. Each of them have a personification, and their looks match them perfectly.

“Let’s not stall you big day any further, go on and wake up.” Emerald waved me off and walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked to the center of the room then kissed my index and middle fingers, putting my fingers on my forehead I felt my body once more, I must’ve just fallen asleep. Opening my eyes and lifting up my head a little I tried to figure out where I was and put. It was his booth and Mark was just now walking into it with Tyler and Kathryn trying to calm the crowd that was screaming for Mark.

‘God dam.’ Was the only thing that popped into my mind. Things obviously escalated quickly.

“Mark will be out in a minute so please wait!” Tyler yelled to the crowd. He closed a curtain like mitral so no one would see us.

“Thanks Tyler.” Mark said as he walked to me, “Cool, you woke up.” He smiled at me then looked at Kathryn and Tyler. “You guys this is Claudia, she’s a good friend?” He sent me a questioning smile, I sent him one back and nodded. “Yeah, a good friend.”

Tyler looked from Mark to me, then Mark again, a slight unhappy look on his face as he did. “Is this the chick you kissed at the panel?” He pointed at me and I frowned at him. He was so straightforward it hurt physically and emotionally. Kathryn didn’t look happy either but she hit Tyler in the back of the head lightly.

“What Tyler means is nice to meet you.” She quickly mustered up a smile then looked at her watch and started walking out of the booth. “I will be back later, I need to go help Ethan at his booth! Be back soon!” She walked off towards Ethan booth, seeming a bit happy to be out of here.

“Yeah nice to meet you, sorry if I came off as a little mean.” He stuck his hand out to me and smiled sadly, I couldn't tell if it was fake or not. “I’m Tyler by the way.”

I shook his hand. “I know who you are, you’re in Mark’s videos all the time! You really should start a youtube channel you know, you would make great content. Sorry geeked out there for a minute, as Mark said earlier I’m Claudia. If you wouldn't mind could you call me Emerald in front of the fans? I don’t want to get killed.” I let out a air chuckle, but I could tell my last statement hit a nerve in Mark so I just looked at my feet. Why was he nervous though? They wouldn't really kill me, right? 

“Ok? So you’re also a fan?” Tyler asked and I presumed he looked at Mark. He seemed uncomfortable now, which only added onto the list of things people felt when first seeing me.

“Yes I’m a fan but I’m also a YouTuber to an extent.” I looked up at Mark, who looked uncomfortable. Tyler is his best friend and I feel like I’m the reason Tyler is judging Mark. The crowd that was quiet for most of our conversation started to yell for Mark again.

Mark sighed and looked at the curtain which had fans on the other side of it. “Ok, can we get over this and focus on the fans please?” Tyler nodded, as did I so Mark went to the middle chair and sat down. Tyler looked at Mark and sighed as he walked to the chair on the right. 

Mark motioned me to sit next to him on his left, so I did. Mark took a deep breath and as he exhaled he put a smile on his face, so did Tyler and I. Mark nodded to Tyler who opened the curtain, where a huge line of fans was standing behind a velvet rope about three feet back, waiting for their beloved heart throb of YouTube. Mark stood and pretty much yelled over the cheering fans. 

“Hello everybody! I wanted to make a quick announcement, if you have a gift for us please line up in front of Tyler!” More than half of the original line moved. “We will get to you in a moment.” Mark sat back down and called up the first person from the non-gift line.

A young lady walked up to the table, she was around the same hight as me, she had her hair in a messy ponytail and seemed to be very nervous. I couldn't blame her I was the same way when I first met Mark, and in a way I still was. “H-Hi! Mark, Tyler, and Emerald. I’m a huge fan of all three of you!” She said with a huge smile. “Do y-you mind if I get an autograph?”

“Of course!” Mark said as he grabbed the picture of Tyler, Ethan, Kathryn, Amy and him. He signed it and handed it to Tyler, who signed it as well and tried handing it back to the fan but she just pointed to me.

“I want Emerald to sign it too, if that's not to much to ask. I know you aren't in the picture Emerald but can you please sign it?” She looked me and blushed in embarrassment. Everyone who knew me, knew that I didn’t like Amy, lots of fans didn't like Amy. She had showed up out of nowhere and Mark never really said anything in his videos about her but we all knew by both of their posts on twitter and other social medias that they were together. I didn’t get a good vibe from Amy and that’s why I didn’t like her, not because she was dating Mark but from what Mark has told me they weren’t together which eased my mind slightly.

“Oh, uh. Sure.” I grabbed the picture and signed next to Chica who was laying on the floor in front of Mark. I smiled as I handed the fan her picture, and it warmed my heart to see her smile. “Did you know you’re the first fan to get my autograph?” She blushed more and hugged the photo to her chest.

“Really!? T-Thank you so much! This means the world to me!” She bowed to us and ran off, then after a group of fans had talked to Mark and Tyler, Tyler had waved over 3 girls who giggled that same devilish giggle as the the fans Mark had talked to earlier. Mark clenched his jaw and his hands balled into fists, but he relaxed and smiled as if they were just ordinary fans, I tried to do the same but I still felt uneasy. ‘Can I kill them now?’ Emerald’s voice growled in the back of my mind and I almost screamed, but luckily Bella’s voice came and soothed Emerald in the same way I would, ‘Shut up Emerald.’ Bella said in a kind tone.

“Hello again Markiplier, how is that girl?” The first girl asked, she was a pretty redhead with a million freckles sprinkled on her cheeks and arms.

“She woke up, thanked me and left,” He smiled a very believable fake smile. “I want to apologize for earlier laddies, I was in a bit of a rush.” I looked at the table with a confused look upon my face, but of course it was fake.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Said the second girl with her long purple hair in a braid that ended right above her butt. She seemed to notice my “confusion” and smirked a wicked smirk.

“What girl?” I looked at Mark with a eyebrow in the air, he looked at me and caught on by my look of utter fake confusion.

“He didn’t tell you about her? Scandalous.” Said the third girl said, who looked like a knock off barbie doll and she had the voice to match. “He was giving a girl a piggyback ride, he said that she fainted and that he was taking her back to his booth to get ‘checked out’.” She air quoted while giving Mark a devant glance.

“Oh?” I gave the girls a shocked look, “Well I’m glad she’s ok,” I looked at Mark and ruffled his hair with a grin tugging at my lips, “You are such a gent.”

“Uh, yeah?” Said the purple haired girl who looked at her friends confused then looked to a bag at her hip, “We got you a present, Emerald.” She smiled coyly as she handed it to me.

“Thank you.” I held the small box in my hands for a minute to examine it. The pink colored box seemed to be innocent enough, almost like a pure childs-made gift a parent would receive for Christmas. Knowing that these girls had ill-will towards me I put the present on the floor next to me and looked at the fans with a fake smile. 

“You never had to get me anything ladies, but it’s heartwarming for you to think of me in such a manner.” I watched them, still uncomfortable with them surrounding me.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” The redhead asked in suppressed anger.

“No ma’am I’m not,” I looked at Mark for reassurance but if I didn’t know where I was going with this how was he, so I looked back at the angry redhead, “There might be more gifts for me and I would like to open them all at once in a video, I think it would make a good face reveal, don’t you think?” 

“It would mean alot if you did this.” The one with blonde hair proceeded to push the idea. 

“Ok, then you open it.” Mark cut into the situation, we all look at him with a confused look he gave me a sweet but condescending smirk. 

“It’s for Emerald though.” Purple said impatiently as I picked up the pretty pink present from the floor and placed it on the table.

“Let’s make a deal, I’ll reopen it if and only if you open it first,” I looked at all three girls with all the confidence I could muster and a eyebrow raised.

“Ok sure.” Replied the blonde, she grabbed the box carefully and was about to open it when the purple haired girl stopped her. 

“I really think you should open it Emerald!” She said in an impatient and almost disgusted voice.

“You heard her,” The blonde pried herself away from the purple haired girls grasp, “She won’t open it until we do!” With that, the blonde pulled the lid off the pink container to be pepper-sprayed in the face. The scene was as bad as the smell that seemed to be lingering heavily in the air. The blonde screamed and flailed everywhere before she took off running into the crowd, coughing the others followed in close pursuit. 

“Oh my god!”

“Did you see that!?”

“How dare they!”

“Is Mark ok?”

“What about Tyler?”

“Didn’t they attack the new girl?”

The crowd was plagued with questions and obscene statements to that caliber, at the booth we coughed while trying to keep the pepper spray away from our eyes. I was starting to feel weak at this point and now there was a throbbing in my temples that ached, was it because of the pepper spray? I couldn’t tell, this was my first experience with it, after thoroughly rubbing my eyes I notice Mark and Tyler looking at me.

“I’m ok, don’t worry about me.” I tried to put on a real smile but the pain was just too great.

“Are you sure? You look a little pale kid.” Tyler looked somewhat concerned.

‘Is he being nice or actually warming up to me?’ I thought. Mark gave me sad look, I could tell he knew I was lying but I at least wanted to get to meet a few more fans before calling it a day and going home.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I gave them a small smile then waved over the next fan. He looked like Mark when he was a teen, short black hair, what I like to call Harry Potter glasses, and a bit of achin, he asked to take a few pictures and, of course, we accepted, obliging the kind offer. First it was all of us, then just the boys, then Mark and I, and finally he asked me to take a photo with him and I alone. I agreed with a smile, we hugged under the camera's lense but just as the picture was taken he planted a kiss on the top of my head, I was shocked at the sudden gesture of affection.

Mark walked up to the fan and joined him in admiring the photo of us while placing a hand on the fan’s shoulder, “That was a cute pic,” He said with a smile, but that soon faded into a sneer. “But you should ask before kissing someone without their permission.” Mark’s grip tightened on the fans shoulder before he let go.

“Oh, right,” The fan looked at me and bowed his head, “I’m sorry Emerald, I should have asked before I kissed you!” He looked up at me ashamed then to Mark a little scared.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind at all.” I looked at Mark and giggled, it was nice that Mark got a little jealous over a fan kissing me on the top of my head but if I can’t do it to him when fangirls will do it to him all the time, then he can’t do it to me. “Besides I’m single and ready to mingle, so what’s the harm in a cute fan flirting with me?” I wiggled my eyebrows at Mark and I knew he caught on when he shighed.

“Yeah nevermind, it was nice to me you.” Mark shook the fan's hand and so did Tyler, I on the other hand gave him a hug then soon sat back down in my chair, the pain in my temples had at least doubled, Mark sat down next to me and put his hand on my arm. “Are you ok?” He asked me as the fans talked to Tyler, Tyler’s fan base has really grown since he started working with Mark. 

“I just have a headache, nothing major.” I looked at Mark. “What about you? It looked you wanted to rip that kid’s arm off over a small kiss.”

“I guess I got a little overprotective.” He kept his voice low as he looked down at his hands that were intertwined together.

“I don’t see why, he’s just a fan.” I whispered back while looking at him, I was taking in his facial features I never really got to do it until now.

“I know but,” He looked at me with a dead serious look, “You almost got kidnaped earlier today, you’re in danger Claudia and I’m worried about your safety.” He put his hand on mine, giving it a light squeeze. “That’s why you’re staying with me for the week.” I gave he a weak smile.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The crowd cheered once again. I took the opportunity to kiss him this time, so I grabbed him, carefully from under the jaw, pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his. The crowd screamed their approval as my pale skin tone flushed once more, this time covering my ears as well. Mark soon pulled away, everyone was screaming at us and it was making my head hurt more than ever but slowly it faded, so did the screams and the feel of my body.

“No,” I whispered as I saw Mark’s face disappear from view, “no, please.” I held my hand out into the darkness of my mind as the tears cascaded my cheeks, I waited to hear Mark’s voice calling to me, telling me to wake up but all I heard was heard was Bella’s sweet voice. The irony was real. 

“Claudia,” She faded into my sight but I looked away disgusted. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” I asked quietly, “Why did you take me away?” I fell to the floor if a fit of sobs, I was so close, everything was perfect.

It these times where I really wish I didn't have all these different sides to me, nothing good seemed to come from them. I hated this, and I hated them, I could never get that perfect moment to myself or the perfect life, and it was my my pain to keep. Never would I lose them.

“I had to,” She looked at me with pity and shame in her eyes. “Forgive me but if I didn’t Stitches would have.” She walked closer to me with hesitant steps. Bella Dane was the same height as I was and looked like me but some features were off, her hair was a chocolate brown and her eyes a sky blue, wearing a light blue t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket with a red rose embroidered onto its side. 

Stitches walked in with bold strides, her bobbed pink and red striped hair bouncing as she did, her blue button up hanging loosely as she did. She looked at me with her piercing hazel eyes and huffed, “Darling pull yourself together there are around.” Then quickly adding, “I wasn’t going to do anything, maybe kiss him more but that’s all.” 

“Sure you were,” Tammy sneered with a lisp while reading a book, her wild black hair hanging loose, her dark eyes covered by her red and blue lensed glasses needing to be pushed up and her black and white striped sweater going below her butt. “You’re such a liar, we all know what you want to do to Mark and that is some 50 Shades of Grey shit!” She shook her head in disgust, not daring to look up from her book at Stitches as she did.

“Fucking skank,” She looked to me on the floor and stops dead in her tracks. “Claudia, Why are you here? And Crying?” She was genuinely worried for me, which some what helped me feel better yet sick to my stomach at the same time.

“I don’t know!” I screamed, nothing was right! “I just want to go back!”


	8. Final Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we’ve been building up to. My in-depth review of TOWSM. :)

I don’t think this author is the worst thing ever, but I would like to show her what is right and what is wrong with her story. I do NOT wish to make fun of the author, because I know she is a beginner. But I will recount that this author refused most (if not all) of my editing tips and would revise my and her other editor’s positive edits and would not heed our advice on her characters. I do understand that she is using this character as her avatar (I have since changed all the names since it was actually the names of REAL people she knew), but even your avatar can be critiqued. I would love to hear from the author and make sure they understand that I do NOT in anyway hate them or their work. But I do want them to know that this behavior is unacceptable and that they should learn to take constructive criticism.

What you will read is an indepth look at everything I have gripes with. If you do not want to sit through pages upon pages of critique, just know that about 60% of this story is in need of mild revision, 25% needs serious revision, and 5% just needs to be taken out entirely. The remaining 10% is not good per say, but it does not have any particular negative impact to the story.

~Finally the full critique~  
First I’ll get out of the way some things I did enjoy about the story/author.

1) The setting was interesting. There are quite a lot of stories that take place in Con settings, but none so local. Convention settings usually take place in general areas, such as the San Diego Comic Con, VidCon, or other popular conventions.

2)The writer was very good with open communication. This doesn’t mean that my advice was heeded almost ever, but there was always a line to talk to her and I never felt like I was in the dark while editing. She was friendly, just not receptive to my advice and editing.  
Okay that’s about it.

And now the part you’re waiting for. General problems with the story and stuff I can easily get out of my system before we go line by line and dissect this:  
1)Spelling and grammar mistakes are galore. This story is overflowing with such mistakes and it takes you out of the story quite a bit when you try to understand a janky sentence that makes little to no sense.

2)There is never any description of characters except for that Claudia is curvy. We only really know what they're wearing, so currently I have no idea what almost anyone looks like. If I was not acquainted with these people beforehand, I would be greatly confused with how these people are supposed to look.

3)These characters blush so much, they might as well have polycythemia vera. There is not a single chapter where the main characters do not blush. They blush at completely absurd things that they or others do.

4)The story takes place over a very short period of time. Barely a day is going by and all this complex stuff is happening. I even asked the author, telling her to spread it out over a longer period of time because ‘love at first sight’ is kind of a trope. Despite looking through all the old chat logs, I was unable to find our exact conversation, though I do remember that she had said something along the lines of, “Oh, well he DOES just fall in love with her body at first and then he gets to know who she is and falls in love with that.” That still doesn’t excuse this story had taken place only within around, at most, 18 hours. The story doesn’t just take place super fast either, the actions. Hiring bodyguards, tweets going viral and a character finds Claudia, panels, kissing, everything. At that rate, sex scenes would last 6 minutes and both characters could have climaxed 9 times each.

5)It’s boring and repetitive. Plenty of sentences could be removed from this story and little would be lost. There are plenty of times while I was uploading and originally revising this that I found myself skimming, not even reading. I have skipped over entire paragraphs from this story and not lost a single ounce of information. I was also constantly rereading sentences to try to remember what just happened. This could also just be my ADHD, but it was so hard to stay on track.

6)Claudia is such a Mary Sue it makes the story uncomfortable to read. She’s beautiful, but also humble. She loves to sing and is very good at it but doesn’t think so. All the boys fall in love with her body but her personality is also pure too. This characters flaws were nowhere to be seen. It was a nightmare to have to care for her. All the time she was just what everyone thought about. I would like to say it was a relief to read other perspectives, but they all basically just talked about her. None of them were worried about their own problems or how they might affect others. They just cared about Claudia because Claudia is the Goddess of everything and must be worshipped.

7)Everyone in this story are people I actually know in real life and they are portrayed in such unrealistic ways it makes me feel bad. Like, they are glorified to only agree with the main character or be her backup dancers to the pitiful performance she is having. I was discussing with some close friends how they feel about their character portrayal and the story itself, and I’ll leave what they said right here;

Quote from Jamie (previous editor and friend of Claudia), “Fucking worst I felt like I was stupid, like I was more of a copy of her then I was my own person. I also felt it wasn't necessary to point out I'm biologically a girl”

Quote from (chose to stay anonymous) (friend of Claudia), “It was desperate, a slight needy call out to the youtuber. Despite the fact that, yes. Markaplier may have helped them become positive again, The emotions in the story are akin to a love letter and not just a story… The story was saddening to me and a few other friends who realized (Claudia)s stark addiction, it was during a time where she would not go an hour without talking about him, and it was alittle disturbing to see her need for a man behind a camera… I felt that In the story, I was alittle too encouraging, I was not portrayed too well and was alittle worried about how on would be portrayed if this continued on, And on the last chapter I let Her know how I felt, and I believe that was one of the reasons the story did Infact end,”

Quote from Oliver (friend of Claudia) “The story was weak, flimsy and generally incorrect on a lot of bases. It incorrectly portrayed Dissassociative Identity Disorder and the use of medication ( The character would have died from overdose) and it shows an extremely unhealthy relationship, instead of it slowly developing it just jumps straight to I love you. As for my character, I don't think I was in it too much but how I was portrayed was wrong and not at all inline with how I act. I also believe this consistent with any real life persons, as none of us were happy with our portrayal… all in all, garbage. 1.5/10”

8)There are so many half ellipses (..) that it’s physically painful to read through them. There are also way too many instances of scenes containing all caps (a questionable practice I don’t particularly like or agree with since it takes out of the emotion you could add to a scene), and using multiple exclamation points and question marks to emphasize her sentences. It’s near debilitating and takes so much out of her writing and only makes her seem unprofessional.

9)While editing drafts for her, I would often receive them again with even worse mistakes and rewrites of the character even after I pointed out how unrealistic her actions, characteristics, or personality were. One instance where I refused to put in a passage was when she was referring to a character (Jamie) as a she (he identifies as male and it a FtM trans person) and quickly has to add that Jamie is a FtM trans person in general conversation, despite it being greatly inappropriate to both Jamie (who was also her editor at the time) and I. I have removed the quote and we reprimanded her twice. It is unkind and inconsiderate to mention your friend is transgender by misgendering them entirely.

10)It has already been stated before, but Claudia used this story as a love letter rather than a creative outlet for a story she genuinely wanted to make, which I think greatly devalued the story. I’ve seen other stories that were used as creative outlets and also love letters to characters or people, and this includes myself. They can be done well, but only when you’re willing to compromise and accept positive edits. People did want this story to be good, and I know that she wanted someone to see her love for him, but when you cant compromise and listen to people who do want to help you it becomes draining.

11)Her mental disorder was not even partially established until well into the story, nor was it executed properly. She did not at all help to create a believable disorder, or a believable universe with said disorder, instead creating “multiple personality disorder with a little schizophrenia.” This creates an unrealistic and highly romanticized version of real people with these exact disorders, painting a distorted image.

12)Gino was a completely useless character. He was used only to establish that Claudia had issues with sexual harassment and sexual abuse. While I am guilty of using sexual assault/harassment in stories, it is not so badly used as Gino. The character recovers inhumanly quickly from the trauma of someone who was going to rape her finding her and attempting to rape her before being carried away by other characters. It’s insulting to victims of assault who have been stalked by their harassers and abusers. Rape can be used in a story, but only for good reasons. Making the character a fountain of tears who is overly sympathetic is not a good reason to add rape/sexual assault/sexual harassment.

As I wrap things up, I would like to reiterate that I mean no ill will to the author. I’m sure she is lovely and that her friends love her dearly (even if I am not the friendliest with her) and only want the best for her. This review holds no malice, no matter how much it may seem like it does. I simply only want the best for her and wish she will heed the advice I have given. Please, if you do know who the author is, do NOT harass her or send her hate. This story was written out of pure passion and, while unfortunately underwhelming, is still the writings of a beginner. I only wish to know she can get better with positive help and constructive criticism.


End file.
